People Change Don't They?
by Alkira Sonoma
Summary: Grissom, Sara and Brass find a seventeen year old girl who has been tortured by a man whom Brass arrested. Note: Rated T for Language, Genre: Slight Romance, General and Action. Slight Gregxoc and Archiexoc
1. Kidnap and Arrest

CSI- People Change. Don't They?

Full Summary

Grissom, Sara and Brass find a seventeen year old girl who has been tortured by a man whom Brass arrested. Unfortunately she doesn't know who her biological parents are! So she has to live with one of the CSIs. Will she survive living with a CSI and will they ever find her parents?

Note: Rated T of Language, Genre: Slight Romance, General and Action

No Flames Please!

Chapter 1 - Kidnap and Arrest

There were sounds of sirens wailing through the big city of Las Vegas as Captain Jim Brass and a group of police men were in front of a regular suburban house. Behind Jim Brass were two people not just any two people but CSI's; Dr. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle of Night Shift the Clark County, Nevada CSI forensics team. Brass started banging on the door while saying, "This is the Police, we have a search warrant so open up!" Since no one had answered the door Brass rammed the door open. "We know you're in here Mr. Grey!" "It seems as if no one is here sir." A police man answered. "Well, search the place men he couldn't have gotten far." When the police man had left Brass said to Sara and Grissom, "Jeez, we can barely ever get any good help these days." But Grissom wasn't listening to him for he heard something else. "Do you guys hear that?" He asked. "Sounds like cracking noises from under us." Sara said. Brass then signalled two policemen to go downstairs with him. When they were just outside the door to the basement room, Brass kicked the door open and shouted "Las Vegas Police! You are under arrest put your hands up!" The two policemen behind Brass held their guns up aimed at a man who had a whip at hand. The man dropped the whip and raised his hands up. Officers can you escort this man out of here." Brass said. The Police men then cuffed the man (Mr. Grey) and then headed out.

* * *

Grissom and Sara then joined Brass downstairs but when they saw what was at the far side of the wall, the three were shocked. Sara shouted, "Get some paramedics! Now!" They had seen a nasty sight. A girl of around seventeen was chained to the wall; her clothes were soaked with blood. Her face had a scar going diagonally down from her forehead past her right eye and down to her chin. She had black hair with brown highlights; her eyes were of an onyx colour. Grissom walked up to the girl and said "It's going to be ok we're going to get you down from there." In a hoarse tone the girl muttered "The key…. It's on the desk." Grissom went towards the desk and spotted the key. He gave the key to Sara and Sara started to unlock the chains. When she had unlocked all the chains the girl fell from the wall luckily Grissom had caught her. "Thank You" she whispered before she past out. Grissom then carried her out of the house bridal style followed by Sara. Grissom then placed her on a stretcher from there the paramedics took over and were on their way to the hospital. "Poor kid," Brass said "Grissom did you get her name?" "No, but I'll get it once she wakes up." Grissom answered. "Should I do it or do you want to do it Griss?" Sara asked. "I'll do it," Grissom replied "Sara you head back to the lab I'll paged you when I find out what her name it." So then Sara headed back for the lab and Grissom headed for the hospital.

* * *

A few hours later, at the hospital Grissom was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed of the girl. Even though it was only a few minutes Grissom felt as if it were as long as hours waiting for the girl to wake up. He started pacing from left to right in the room. The girl started to stir. She blinked a few times. She sat up straight and saw Grissom. She asked "Where am I?" Grissom stopped pacing and looked at her and replied "It good to see that you're awake and to answer your question we're at the hospital but I have a question for you." He walked to the chair and sat down while saying "So what's your name?" The girl just started pulling her knees towards her chest and answered in a small voice "My name is Mariah, Mariah Lee." "It's nice to meet you Mariah, do you mind if I asked you more question?" "No, Sir" "You can call me Grissom." "No, I don't mind Mr. Grissom." She answered. "Do you have any parents?" "I do but,I don't know whether they are alive or not Mr. Grissom, Mr. Grey kidnapped me when I was six years old." "I'm sorry about that Mariah" "Don't be it's not your fault that I got kidnapped," Mariah said with a miniscule smile on her face but it faded when continued "But now that I'm free from him I have no where to go." "Well until we find your parents Mariah you can stay with us." Grissom said. "Who's us?" She asked "When I mean us I mean CSI's." "Ok."

* * *

After that a doctor came in a said "Dr. Grissom, the child here can go now if you want to take her but she has to apply this cream and change her bandages every day other than that she needs to wear an eyepatch on her right eye, it needs rest, we already did the bandages for today so don't forget to change them later," The doctor held up a bag with rolls of bandages and a tube of cream. Grissom then took the bag and said to Mariah "I'll wait for you outside." He then left the room. "Your clothes and the eyepatch are in the washroom child we washed them for you already." The doctor said. "Thank You" Mariah said while heading to the wash room. Later she came out with her eyepatch on and all dressed in her clothes; A black hoodie, a pair of jeans and sneakers. "Do you have any belongings you want to get back at the house Mariah?" Grissom asked. "I would like to get a few things please." Mariah said to Grissom. They then headed for a black SUV. Grissom started the engines and steered his way to the house.

* * *

Half an hour later, they came to the front of the house. Grissom and Mariah walked out of the SUV and walked to the house but before Mariah touched the door handle she stopped "Is something wrong?" Grissom asked. "Mr. Grey usually puts a booby trap on the door whenever I come in, he said that it was all part of my training." "Don't worry it's safe, we checked the door when we came here to arrest him before and what do you mean by training?" Grissom asked. "Can I tell you about that after we get my things, please?" Mariah said. Grissom being a softie on the inside when it comes to kids said "Ok, Mariah." She opened the door, walked in and then walked upstairs to her room. Her room was very small it was about the size of two regular sized beds pushed together but the ceiling was very high up. It must have been at least three metres going up! Two parallel sides of the walls were shelves, the other two walls were just walls. (--') From underneath her bed she grabbed a back pack and then started climbing up the wall (Not like Spiderman ppl!) How? She used her legs to push one side of the wall and her back on the other. She slowly climbed up and grabbed the objects of the shelves; four shirts, five pair of pants, underwear, daily essentials (toothbrush, toothpaste etc.) one pair of PJs, a can hold twenty-four CDs case, a walkman, a sketchbook, pencil case, a book titled The Thief Lord, an A4 sized notepad and a small black box. Inside the box it contained a locket. Inside the locket was the only picture she had of her parents. Suddenly Grissom came in and said "Mariah are you in here?" "Up here Mr. Grissom." Mariah said while slowly climbing back down. Grissom looked up and then said in shock "Mariah, what in the world are you doing!" "I'm getting my things Mr. Grissom you're not mad at me are you?" she said while she landed on the floor. "I'm not angry, I was just surprised to see you up there!" "I'm sorry but it's just a habit, I do this all the time because Mr. Grey told me to do this, he said that it was good exercise." "Oh," Grissom said bluntly "You ready to go now?" "Yes." Mariah answered in her small yet faint voice.

* * *

The two went out of the house and headed for the black SUV. Grissom sat down on the driver's seat while Mariah was next to him at the front passenger seat. They both fastened their seat belts but before Grissom started the car Mariah asked, "Mr. Grissom can I ask you a question?" "Sure" Grissom asked wondering what it would be. She then said very slowly in a shy way while twiddling her finger "Are your co-workers just as nice as you are?" Grissom looked at the petite girl and answered "Most of them are just as nice or nicer than I am." Grissom answered honestly as he thought of Conrad Ecklie (That dude is definitely not a cool guy --) "That's good to know." Mariah said quietly. Grissom then thought about what the girl said and thought as he started the car. "Poor Girl, I hope she gets along with everyone."

* * *

Alkira: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll update ASAP!


	2. Introductions and Interruptions

Chapter 2 - Introductions and Interruptions?

Alkira: Hi everyone! I finally updated. If you think I should continue this story please Review me because otherwise I don't know whether or not you guys want me to continue! P so read and review me ppl!

Half an hour later Grissom and Mariah arrived at the lab. "Mariah, give me a moment I'll be right back." said Grissom as he walked into his office and inside was Brass, "So what have you got for me Brass?" "I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Grey is on death row for murder, kidnapping and child abuse." Said Brass in a sarcastic way. "Alright Brass." Grissom then went back out and joined Mariah again on their way to the break room. "Mariah, I just want to know that Mr. Grey is put on death row." "He is?" said Mariah quietly with a tinge of happiness "Yes and just to change the subject are you sure you ready to meet everyone?" Grissom asked in concern. "Yes." Mariah said. Grissom then paged everyone to meet at the break room in ten minutes. "Follow me, Mariah." Grissom and Mariah then walked into the break room. Lots of people then slowly assembled in the small room. "What's going on Griss?" Sara asked. "Yeah, what's going on Griss who's the girl with the patch?" A Texan man answered. As everyone became quiet Grissom started to explain "Team, this is Mariah Lee, we as in me, Brass and Sara found her during the Grey's case." The Graveyard shift started muttering to each other. Mariah felt very weary so she looked down on the ground. To break the silence, the Texan man walked up to her, held his hand out to her and said "Hi, my name is Nick Stokes it's nice to meet to Mariah." She looked up to him and shyly said while taking his hand, "It's nice to meet you too Nick." she smiled at him. Since Nick had made the first move, everyone else was able to make their moves. They all introduced themselves to Mariah and said their hellos and so on. Soon everyone; Catherine, Warrick, Sara, Archie, Hodges and Dr. Robbins finished their introductions except one. "Hey guys, where's Greg?" Grissom asked. There were answers of "Dunno" or "I saw him a few minutes ago". Later everyone heard fast footsteps coming for the break room. A man with spikey, sand, blonde, hair came running in while saying "I'm here Grissom!" Unfortunately for him when Greg tried to stop in front of Grissom he tripped over his shoelace and fell over onto Mariah.

Mariah's P.O.V

"Ow," I groaned. I tried to get up but there was something heavy on top of me. I looked up and I saw the man that was running into the room. I looked at his face and I thought "I have got to be dreaming." The more I looked at his face, the more my face got hotter and my heart started pounding faster and faster. Was I blushing? I've never blushed before until now. It's a really odd feeling.

Regular P.O.V

"Ow," Mariah groaned, she tried to get up but Greg was right on top of her. He looked at her face while trying to stand up saying, "Uh, hi my name's Greg Sanders. heh he. Sorry about that. Do you need help getting up?" He held out his hand to her,"Yeah" Mariah said shyly. Her face started to go red while she took his hand. Greg pulled her up and asked, "Hey are you ok? Your face is going red." "Yes, I'm fine, I'm really sorry Mr. Sanders," She started saying really quickly and then bowed to him "I'm really sorry I got in the way please don't hurt me." Mariah started biting her lip. "Hey it's fine. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Greg said while ruffling her hair. She stood back up and walked back to her place next to Grissom still biting her lip. It started to bleed because she bit down too hard. "Hey, kid, don't do that." Nick said to her while taking out a tissue from his pocket and started to rub her lower lip. Mariah then flinched and muttered "I'm fine, really." while pushing Nick's hand away. "Guys, I think you should get back to work, once shift's over we can talk about this more. Greg I want you to stay behind." Grissom said. The many people slowly departed out of the break room the only people that were left were Greg, Grissom and Mariah. "Honey you can sit over there while I talk to Greg ok?" Grissom said in a fatherly manner. She nodded, then walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Greg, I want you to be more careful next time this girl has been through a lot and I don't want her to get frightened here. She needs to stay with one of us and I'm going to let her choose who. So be more careful!" Grissom whispered. "Ok, Griss, I didn't mean to fall over though." Greg said. "Ok, well then get back to work." Grissom said.

Once Greg had left the room, Grissom walked and sat next to Mariah. "Mariah, are you alright, Greg didn't scare you did he?" Grissom asked "He didn't scare me, I was just... surprised." "So out of all the people that were here who did you like the most?" Mariah started twiddling her fingers and said quietly "I liked everyone, a lot." "If you wanted to live with one of them who would you want to live with?" "Why are you asking this?" "Because I want to know who you'd like to live with until we find your parents." "Well, to be honest I don't mind who I live with." Grissom then started to think who Mariah could stay with. "I can't because I'm always working, Catherine couldn't because she had to take care of Lindsey, Sara doesn't like kids that much, Warrick has his girlfriend to worry about, Dr. Robbins is with his wife and I don't think she would like to stay with Hodges. So it's either Archie, Greg or Nick."

"Mariah, I have to get back to work, do you want to stay here or stay with someone else?" Grissom asked. "I'd like to stay with someone else please." Mariah said. "Well if you want you can walk around and find someone to stay with ok?" "Ok, Mr. Grissom" Grissom then headed off to his office while Mariah went to look for a place to stay. While she was walking she heard the sound of music in the air. She walked towards the direction of the music. Soon she found the source, she looked inside the room and saw Greg dancing around the lab with the song "(s)AINT" by Marilyn Manson. Mariah then looked around and found a chair. She sat on the chair and then took out her sketch book and pencil case from her bag. She opened her sketch book to a new fresh page, took a sharpened 2B pencil at hand then started sketching the dancing Greg. She tried to sketch every detail of Greg. His spikey hair, the shape of his face, eyes, ears nose. The right pose, and background scenery; radio lab equipment etc. Greg still unaware of his visitor kept on dancing to the music. When the song was half way through Mariah had finished the pencil sketch of Greg. Sara who had a DNA sample came in seeing Greg dancing. She walked to the radio and turned the volume down. Greg then stopped dancing and said "Hey! I was listening to that!" "Well, I've got DNA for you here to analyse Greggo, so once you're done page me and you still haven't noticed the other person who's in this room." "Wah?" Greg said and turned around. Mariah was sitting there colouring her picture. "Hey what have you got there." Sara said. Mariah then jumped and said "It's nothing, really." "Can I take a look." Sara asked "I'm sorry but I don't want anyone to see it until it's finished." Mariah mumbled and then she took things and then quickly left the room. "What's her problem?" Sara asked, "Maybe you scared her Sara." Greg said.

Meanwhile, Mariah was trying to go as far away as possible from the room. She turned her head and looked behind her unfortunately she hit someone and fell over. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She then looked at the person she bumped into it was Archie. "It's ok you just be careful around here" Archie said while grabbing her sketch book and handed it to Mariah. "Hey maybe you want to hang out with me, Mariah, I've got nothing to do at the moment, you can even show me your sketch book if you want." "Really? I can?" "Come on! I'll show you a few things." Archie said while grabbing her hand and started for the PC room. When the two arrived there Mariah was amazed. She had never once seen so many computers in one place in her life! "Well, what do you think of it." Archie said proudly "It's amazing!" Mariah said. "I'm glad you do," Archie said "So, do you have any hobbies?" "I like drawing, listening to music and playing the piano. Kinda boring huh." Mariah said, "No it's not that boring, as long as you're happy doing it that's good." Archie said."As long as I'm happy?" said Mariah in a questionable tone. "Yup, as long as you're happy with yourself that's all that matters." Archie answered. "It's all that matters." Mariah thought. Back when she was living with Mr. Grey, she was never mattered about at all. "Archie do you mind if I ... draw a sketch of you?" Mariah asked while twiddling her fingers. "Of course you can just don't make me look ugly." Archie joked. Mariah laughed at his joke "I won't Archie and thanks for making me laugh I don't remember when the last time was when I did that!" and then she started sketching his face.

Fifteen minutes later Mariah then said "Done!" "That was very fast," Archie said "Can I take a lookie?" Mariah nodded and then passed her sketchbook to Archie. "Wow this is really good Mari, you've got some talent." "What did you call me?" "I called you Mari is that a problem?" "No, it's ok it's just that's what my parents used to call me when I was very little." Mariah said while looking down on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." "It's ok it's not your fault like you said you didn't know and you can keep the picture." "Thanks," said Archie while he saw Mariah pull the page out and handed it to him, "May I look at the rest of your sketch book." "You can, just don't look at the back half of the book ok, it's very private." "Ok." Archie said. He started skimming through the sketchbook. He stopped when he saw the picture of the dancing Greg. He started snickering, Mariah wondering asked "What's so funny?" "You have a thing for Greggo right?" Mariah started to blush and then said "I do not!" "Sure you don't," Archie said while handing Mariah her sketch book back, "I think he would really like that picture though Mari." "I'll give it to him one day." Mariah said and sighed. "Hey," Archie said while looking at his watch "shift's over I guess we all have to go the break room." So then Mariah and Archie headed for the break room.

Alkira: Well that's the end of the chapter. I'm not sure when Graveyard shift starts or ends so if you know please tell me so I can edit that tiny bit. If you think I should continue this story please review me as I said before, if you want me to continue this story! And votes for who Mariah should live with Greg? Archie? or Nick!

So far with the votes from my family and friends who watch CSI is

Greg 4

Archie 2

Nick 1


	3. Who is Mariah going to live with?

Chapter 3- Who is Mariah going to live with?

Alkira: It was a really hard decision but in the end Greg won with 12 votes, Archie with 11 votes O.o and Nick with 8 votes XD. I had some friends vote on it for me.

I would like to thank the following people for reading, reviewing and voting for this story :

Bressom- I'm really glad you like my story and I'll continue writing!

El Gringo Loco

Paige Halliwell-Matthews

Paige Fan

Alkira: Now on with the fic!

Grissom was at the break room with Nick and Greg by his side. The three had already discussed if Mariah could live with either Nick or Greg and they all agreed it was ok as long as Mariah wanted to live with one of the two. Now all had to do was wait for her to return and Archie to come. "Where are they? I paged Archie five minutes ago to get here." Grissom said as the two just came in. "Speak of the devil." Nick said. "Hi Grissom, Mariah and I were just getting acquainted." Archie said. "That's good," Grissom said. "So Mariah who do you want to live with, Greg, Nick or Archie?" "Wah what!" Archie said to Grissom. "Well, we needed to find a place for Mariah to live until we find out who her parents are, Sara checked the files and you wouldn't believe how many people had the last name Lee." "O...k..." Archie answered. "So back to the question, who do you want to live with Mariah." "I don't mind, whoever doesn't mind me staying with them I guess." Mariah said quietly. "So which one of you three want Mariah to stay with you?" Greg jumped up and said "She can stay with me and we can play video games!" "Well I guess that's settled, I'll see you guys at work tomorrow." Grissom said "Bye, Mr. Grissom!" Mariah said. "Hey, Mariah would you mind if Nick and Archie come over tonight cause we had plans before." said Greg "Of course it's alright it is your house..." Mariah said but was interrupted by Greg "You live with me now and I should ask if you don't mind." "I don't mind, as they say 'The more the merrier' " Mariah answered and smiled, "but only on one condition." "And what would that be?" Greg said while they all headed for the garage. "Can I walk to your house?" "What? Why?" Greg asked. "Can I tell you a secret? You can tell Archie and Nick but no one else." Mariah whispered "Alright." Mariah the tip-toed to Greg ear and whispered "I'm kinda, cluster phobic." "Oh, do you want me to walk with you?" Greg asked "No, it's ok. Anyways I need to build up my speed and stamina. So where do you live?" "I'll write the address." Greg said while scribbling down an address on a piece of paper. Mariah took it and said "I'll see you guys there and I bet I'll be there first!" "Where is she going?" Nick and Archie said in unison. "I'll tell you on the way there." Greg said. The three then climbed on the car and were on their way to Greg's home. "So way didn't she come with us?" Nick asked, "She told me that she was cluster phobic, so she said she wanted to walk there." Greg explained. "Are you sure she's going to be alright I mean Las Vegas is really dangerous." Archie said. "She'll be alright, I hope." Greg said. (Greg how could you leave that kid alone! XD)

Meanwhile, Mariah went to a motorcycle repair shop. Now any regular person would think something in the lines of 'What the HELL is a girl like this is doing in a place like that'. Well, Mariah is no ordinary girl. She went in the shop and shouted "Hey, Jamie you here!" "At the back!" A hoarse voice shouted. Mariah went to the garage and said "Hi Jamie have you fixed my motorcycle yet?" "Yup, hey where's Mr. 'I'm a bastard'? An old man replied to her." "Haven't you heard Jamie, he's in prison." "That's good, that no good f'ur nuttin rat deserved it." Mariah smiled and then looked at her motorcycle. When she lived with Mr. Grey she had special lessons their which includes learning how to ride a motorcycle. "Thank you for fixing my hog Jamie." Mariah said while giving the old man a hug. Jamie was the only person who was ever nice to her and never approved of Mr. Grey's way of treating her. " You take care of yourself dearie." "I will Jamie." "Your gears on the desk." Mariah walked to the desk and she suited up; she wore a black leather jacket with matching pants and a helmet with a dark vizor (like sunglasses lenses). She climbed on the motorcycle, pulled her vizor down, started the engine and made a thumbs up to Jamie before she rode away.

Greg and the other two were still on their way to Greg's house. "Are you sure she's gona been ok?" Archie asked for like the millionth time. "Yes, yes, YES!" Nick shouted. "Ok, I was just asking a question." Archie said while looking at the right window. Suddenly next to them where Archie was looking was a person on a motorcycle (Guess who? lol). The cyclist just waved at them and kept to the same speed. "Hey guys," Archie said in a worried tone, "there's a dude out here waving to us." The light post then turned red. When they had stopped, Greg and Nick also turned their heads to see a motorcyclist waving at them. When the light turned green, the motorcycle went full speed ahead. The guys were shocked when the cyclist left. Soon Greg reached his house and in front of it was the motorcyclist! The three guys went out of the car and walked towards the cyclist. "Who are you?" Greg demanded. The Motorcyclist chuckled and he took off his helmet or should I say she. Mariah then said "I told you that I'd get here before you guys." The three guys jaws dropped when they saw who it was. "If you guys keep this up, you'll be catching flies." Mariah said. The three then closed their mouths and the first to react afterwards was Greg. "Mariah I was so worried about you!" Greg said while hugging her to death. "He was being all calm and everything in the car." Archie whispered to Nick who snickered. "Greg, I.. can't... BREATHE!" Mariah said from the bone crushing hug. "Oh, hehe, sorry," Greg said while scratching the back of his head. "Let's go in." Greg took out his keys and then unlocked the door. The four then walked into the house.

"It's not very big but it's still home," said Greg. "It's perfect." Mariah said quietly so only Greg caught what she said and blushed. "Guys can you set up the movie while I show Mariah to her room?" "Sure." said Nick and he started to make the popcorn. Archie went to get the soda. Greg and Mariah then walked into a small bedroom. Inside was a bed (duh), a desk with a computer, a closet and a couple of shelves. To the left side of the room was a window. "It's not very big..." Greg started. "It's wonderful Greg." Mariah exclaimed and laughed happily while twirling around the room. She left dropped her bag on the bed and faced Greg. "Thank you so much Greg!" Mariah said and then gave him a hug, "I'm so glad that Grissom, Sara and Brass found me otherwise I would have never met you guys." Greg started to blush but embraced Mariah all the same, "I'm glad you like it here." Greg said. Suddenly the two heard a low whistle and a "You go Greggo!" The two let go of each other and jumped backwards. "Now if you're done hanging around your girlfriend let's start the movie!" "She's not my girlfriend," Greg exclaimed "and he's not my boyfriend" Mariah said while blushing "Whatever," Archie said. Nick and Archie then left. Greg and Mariah followed but before they reached the door Mariah mumbled "It wouldn't be that bad if I was your girlfriend." "What did you say?" said Greg as he thought what she had said. "Oh. nothing." Mariah said slyly. "Hey, you're teasing me!" Greg pouted. "You know you look really cute when you pout." "What was that?" "Nothing!" She said and she started giggling while skipping to the sofa. "Hey, you're gonna pay for that!" Greg said with excitement. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the sofa. "O...k..." Archie said.

"So what are we watching?" Mariah asked. "Well, we were waiting for you two to choose either one of these two movies." Nick said while holding up two DVDs; Dodgeball or Finding Nemo. "Finding Nemo!" Mariah said. "Dodgeball!" Greg said, the two then looked at each other and then... "Finding Nemo" "Dodge ball!" "Finding Nemo" "Dodge ball!" "Finding Nemo" "Dodge ball!" "NEMO "DODGEBALL or else." Greg said while grinning. "You'll do what." Mariah said. "I'll do something so bad that you'll regret arguing with me." Greg threatened. "Oooh I'm so scared," Mariah said sarcastically "Not!" "Then I have no choice," Greg said approaching her, "TICKLE ATTACK!" Greg then started tickling Mariah as if there was no tomorrow. "Stop it!" Mariah said while panting a bit, "You win, you win! Dodgeball!" "And the score is Greg-meister one and Mariah zero!" Greg shouted in triumph and sat down on the sofa. Nick then put the Dodgeball DVD in the DVD player. Archie sat on the floor and Nick on the armchair. As time passed the movie was near its end but suddenly a boom of thunder was heard and then all the lights had blacked out. Mariah who was shocked from the thunder (NOT LITERALLY) had jumped and landed on the floor onto Archie's lap. "Ow. That hurt. Sorry Archie." Mariah said while. " I'm fine but are you ok?" asked Archie. "Yeah I'm fine." Mariah said while getting up, she then pulled Archie up too.

Suddenly the lights came back on. "Now that's odd, said Greg. "What time is it Archie?" Archie checked the time and then answered "Ten thirty pm." "Well we can stay up for another half hour till we go to sleep," Greg said. "So what do you guys want to do?" "Why don't we play truth or dare?" suggested Mariah while holding an empty soda bottle. "Ok." Greg said. Archie and Nick also agreed to this. They all sat down on the floor. "But lets all agree that 1)If someone dares you , you have to do the dare. 2) It can't be some sick dare like stripping and 3) You can't lie if asked a truth." The three guys then nodded. "So who wants to go first?" Mariah asked. "Me, me ooo, me!" Greg exclaimed like a school kid raising his hand. Mariah then passed the bottle to Greg. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Mariah. "Truth!" Mariah. "Do you have or ever had a boyfriend or have you ever liked someone and why?" Greg asked. "I've never had a boyfriend before, back where I used to live that wasn't allowed. I have liked someone before and for that I just got extra punishment" Mariah explained. "What kind of a school would do that!" said Archie. "I've never been to school, just home tutored." Mariah replied sadly. "Let's continue with the game, guys." Mariah said cheerfully. "Boy, does this girl have mood swings or what!" Greg thought as she spinned the bottle. It landed on Nick. "Dare." Nick simply replied. "Hmmm... what ebil plan do I have in store for Nick here!" Mariah said ebily, " Don't you mean evil?" Archie asked, "I like ebil it sounds better." Mariah joked. "I know! Nick I dare you to do the best imitation you can of Sara when she sees Mr. Grissom!" Mariah said. Archie then started to laugh while Nick eyes started popping then laughed along with Archie.

"What's so funny!" Mariah and Greg demanded. "You think so too!" Archie chuckled while wiping tears off his face. "You think Sara likes Grissom too!" Nick and Archie at the same time. "Well, isn't it obvious?" Mariah inquired. "It's only my first day here so I tried to notice as many things as possible!" "Of course she does, she always looks like this when Sara sees him." said Nick then he did the impression. Archie and Mariah looked at each other and then started laughing from Nick's face. When Mariah stopped laughing she sighed, "I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Thanks guys." said Mariah. "Hey, it's our job to make you happy right Nick!" Archie said while swinging one arm around Mariah's shoulder. "Yeah. It is ain't it Greg!" said Nick. "Sara likes Grissom?" Greg mumbled. "Hey Greg are you alright?" said Mariah while removing Archie's arm from her shoulder then walked over to Greg. "I'm fine." Greg mumbled. Mariah sat next to him and said quietly, "You like Sara right?" He nodded in response. "Don't worry Greg, she'll like you sooner or later," said Mariah trying to cheer him up, "And we'll be with you through and through!" she said and she put her arms around his neck from behind and her head on his shoulder. "You'll just have to spend time with us till she changes her mind, right guys." "Yeah cause we're the four musketeers!" said Archie "All for one and One for all!" Nick exclaimed. "If she does reject you at least you won't be alone." Mariah said getting off him. "I'm promise that you'll be a.o.k Greg." "You promise?" said Greg in a very kiddie tone. "I promise." said Mariah. She smiled and then lifted her hand up to him. Greg looked at it and took her hand. "If you promise, I know I'll be ok." said Greg and he smiled at her. They both chuckled.

"Well, come on guys let's go to bed." said Archie as he yawned. Nick and Archie departed to their rooms leaving Greg and Mariah on their own. Mariah then stared heading to her room but before she even took a step Greg grabbed her hand. "Thanks Mariah." he said. "No problem," she answered. Greg started to head for his room but before he closed the door Mariah said to him "Hey Greg can I give you something?" "Ok." he answered. "I'll give it to you once I changed ok?" Mariah said and then headed to her room. She grabbed her PJs which was just a pair of long black pants and a blue shirt. She headed towards the washroom, she changed and brushed her teeth. When she was finished she put away her clothes back in her room grabbed her notepad which contained a story that she had finished writing, then headed for Greg's room. He was already changed into his boxers and a T-Shirt on. "So what is it?" Greg asked sitting on his bed. "Well," said Mariah like the time when they first met. "Before I had met you guys I was working on this story and I think you should read it." She bowed down and held out her notepad and Greg took it. "Hey, you don't need to bow down you know." "But I was taught to do that." "Well, it's different here and I know you'll be happier to not bow every time" said Greg. He took her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. "So what's the story about?" he asked her changing the subject. "Well, it's about a boy who gave a love letter to this girl that he really likes," Mariah explained, "and she told him that she didn't like him the same way he liked her. Unknown to the boy the girl's sister really likes him a lot and is jealous. I don't want to tell you the rest otherwise I'll ruin it for you." "It sounds interesting," said Greg as he lied down on his bed, Mariah sensing that Greg was tired placed the book on his bed side table and walked to the door. Before she left she said "Goodnight Greg." "Night Mariah." and then she left closing the door behind her. When she returned to her room, she switched off the lights and then closed the door. She lied down on her bed and felt a pang of jealously. She didn't know why but she hoped that she would find out soon and she fell asleep.


	4. Four am?

Chapter 4 - Four am?

Alkira: Yayy I finally updated! I'd like to thank you all for R&R ing. Anyways let's get on with this fic!

* * *

Mariah's P.O.V.

As always I woke up at four o' clock, I got out of bed, took out a new pair of clothes then headed for the washroom. I took a nice cool shower to wake me up, after my shower I changed then brushed my teeth. I returned to my room at around four fifteen. Since I didn't feel like training at the moment I took out my sketch book. I flipped to the page where I had drawn Greg at the crime lab. I continued to colour it. Soon time passed by and I had finished it. I signed my name at the bottom right hand corner and wrote today's date. After a short while I sighed then smiled. Ever since I was rescued by the CSI's everything's been perfect. Grey is sentenced death row, the CSIs are going to find my parents, I made new friends and they like me too! What else can a girl like me ask for? I looked at the clock that was on the desk next to the computer. It was five o' clock. A good time to train I thought. After I had placed my sketchbook carefully into my backpack I went out side into Greg's courtyard. I took a deep breath and said aloud, "Ahh the fresh air." I twirled around on the spot and fell onto the ground. I placed my hand behind my head and looked at the sky. How beautiful the sky is I thought, I then saw two birds flying together, I lifted my arm up as if to grab them. Even though I knew I couldn't reach them I just did it all the same. I got up and decided to look for a place to train, I saw a tree and thought that would be the perfect place but instead I changed my mind and thought "Maybe I should make breakfast for the guys." So I changed directions and scurried off to the kitchen.

* * *

Nick's P.O.V.

Shit! Screw you Archie! I heard his snoring and he's all the way over at the other side of the hall. I got up and look at the clock that was hanging from the wall. Five minutes passed five. Archie you are so gonna pay for this. I sneaked off to the kitchen and took an empty bucket and string. I filled up the bucket to the brim with ice cold water. Phase one of my plan complete. I then brought the bucket and the string to Archie's room. I tied the string from the outside of the door knob and held on to the other side. I quietly closed the door then carefully placed the bucket on the shelf that was next to the door and tied the string to the handle of the bucket. Phase two complete and Phase three on the go. I then tip toed my way next to Archie's bed then shouted into Archie's ear "Archie there are super models waiting for you outside your room!" Archie reacted to that and ran to the door while yelling "Where!" "SPLOSH" Direct hit! lol.

* * *

Archie's P.O.V.

"Super Models!" SPLOSH! Damn, who turned off the lights?

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

Nick was laughing his head off for his evil plan to have revenge on Archie worked. "Ha, ha, very funny Nick," said Archie sarcastically while taking off the bucket from his head, "I forgot to laugh." "Well, it's your own fault Archie. You're the one who woke me up first!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Hey, what's that smell?" said Archie changing the subject. Nick then sniffed the air and said "Smells like bacon." The two then walked to the kitchen and saw Mariah preparing eggs, bacon and pancakes. "Hi, guys!" said Mariah quietly as she prepared the kitchen table with the forks and knives. "What are you doing up so early and what time did you get up?" asked Nick. "I woke up at four am, I always do." "FOUR AM!" Archie cried. Mariah then placed a finger on Archie's lips and whispered. "Be quiet or you'll wake up Greg!" "Ok." whispered the two guys. "Dig in guys." "What did we do to deserve this!" said Greg who was at the door way of the kitchen. Mariah then slapped her fore head and shook her head while the other two snickered. "I thought that since you guys were being really nice to me I should at least do something in return but this isn't even half as much of what I owe you guys." said Mariah. "You really don't have to do this." said Archie while biting into a piece of pancake. "Well, I want to," said Mariah while rubbing her arm, "I'd feel a lot better if I at least did something in return. I mean you guys are the best!" "Awe, isn't that cute, little Mariah thinks we're the best!" said Archie who high-fived Nick. Mariah suck her tongue out at the two then walked out into the courtyard.

"Hey, Mariah they were only teasing you!" shouted Greg, he turned to the other two. "Now look what you two did. She might be upset or scared now." said Greg and he headed for the direction Mariah went. He looked around and saw her sitting on the ground with her knees brought up to her chest. "Hey, you ok? The guys didn't scare you did they?" said Greg while sitting next to her. "Nuh uh." said Mariah while shaking her head. "They just reminded me of some bad time's that's all. Just tell them not to call me little...' Mariah..." "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Greg. "One day, but thanks for offering." said Mariah and she smiled at him. "So do you wanna talk about each other, y'know get to know each other better?" "Ok. You first Greg." "Let's see, You know my name's Greg Sanders, I grew up in California graduated from Stanford University, I'm Norwegian, I was the captain of the high school chess team, you already know what I do for a living; lab tech. Hobbies... listening to Marilyn Manson, playing video games and surfing." said Greg, "Enough about me what about you?" "Me? How 'bout I give you ten questions and I answer them?" "Hey, that's not fair," said Greg then he pouted and gave Mariah the puppy eyes, "Come on Greg don't give me that look." Greg just pouted some more. Mariah then tried to ignore him but Greg just kept on doing it. "Oh, fine." said Mariah. "Yay!" said Greg. "As you know my name is Mariah Lee, my birthday is on the fourteenth of February and yes I know it's Valentine's day.I've been home tutored all my life. Hobbies; playing the piano, drawing, singing, dancing and listening to music. What kind? Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson and Nine Inch Nails. There happy?" "Yup, and that's so cool that we both like Marilyn Manson!" said Greg, "but anyways of course there are others things I can learn about you and some other things you can learn about me right?" "Of course, otherwise there wouldn't be any more surprises." said Mariah and she winked. The two looked at each other and laughed. "So, Greg do you want to join me for something that might be surprising to you?" "What's would be so great to surprise the great uber ruler of the world." said Greg who was a bit confused. Mariah laughed at his comment and answered "Oh, you'll see." while grabbing his hand. "Come on!" She dragged him to the tree that she saw today. Meanwhile, with Archie and Nick who were behind the bushes eavesdropping on Greg and Mariah. "Shh, quiet or they'll hear us you idiot." whispered Nick to Archie as they saw the two holding hands and walking to the direction of an apple tree. "Who you calling an idiot!" said Archie incredulously.

"So what's here?" asked Greg when they reached their destination. "Ok, you see that apple." said Mariah pointing to an apple at a really high branch. "Yeah." said Greg. "Do you want it?" "Well, I don't think we can reach it." said Greg. "It's way too high." "Not too high for me." said Mariah confidently, she walked two metres back then started running towards the tree. She jumped on the tree and then using her feet propelled her way up. She snatched the apple then flipped forwards once in the air and landed on her feet next to Greg. "Here." Mariah said simply while tossing the apple to Greg who caught it. "What?" said Mariah because Greg's jaw dropped. She giggled at him and she took her index finder then pushed Greg's mouth shut. "I'm not yet done showing you guys everything," said Mariah. "Guys?" said Greg. "You two can come out now and stop hiding now." said Mariah aloud. There was no reply. "I don't think there's anyone there Mariah." said Greg. Mariah then indicated to Greg to be quiet. Archie and Nick were looking at each other. "How did she hear us?" whispered Archie to Nick. "Dunno but let's not lay our eyes off them," said Nick, "Hey where did she go?" The two then felt someone tug them by the collar of their shirts and say "Told you that they were here Greg," said Mariah as she pulled the two of the by the collars of their shirts. "Why didn't you guys just come out?" "We didn't want you two to know we were there." answered Archie, "How did you know we were there in the first place?" "I kinda heard you guys." "I told you to be quiet!" Nick scolded Archie as he thwacked the back of Archie's head. "You guys were pretty quiet but I smelt your deodorant, I got a sensitive nose." said Mariah. "Hah, so it's your fault!" said Archie to Nick and he thwacked Nick at the back of his head. "It ain't!" shouted Nick. "Is too!" retaliated Archie, "Ain't" "Too!" "Ain't, ain't, ain't!" "Too!Too! Too!" as the two argued Greg and Mariah walked away back to the house. "Hey Mariah do you want to go to work with us?" asked Greg, "YAY!" exclaimed Mariah. "Do you need to bring anything?" asked Greg "I'll just grab my bag," said Mariah and she scurried off to her room to get her sketchbook. "That reminds me, have you started on my story yet?" as she returned "Yup!" "That's good to hear," said Mariah who smiled at Greg.

* * *

Alkira: Ha! lol Nick and Archie fighting XD Hoped you learnt a bit more about Mariah. If there are any problems please review me and give me some advice! 


	5. Parents & Depression

Chapter 5- Parents & Depression.

Alkira: Well from a reviewer: Linds I decided to try this format out. If you guys think this format is easier to read please tell me so the next chapter it will either also be like this or my previous chapters.

And again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far. The Reviews have been helpful and I hope you'll review more in the future!

Anyways… On with the fic!

* * *

"Yo! Greg we got to go to work now!" yelled Nick.

"Coming Mariah?" asked Greg as he grabbed his coat.

"I'm on my cycle remember?" "Well we'll see you there then, k?"

"Okie." replied Mariah as she grabbed her helmet and suited up.

After that the guys and Mariah were on their way to the lab. Soon the guys and Mariah arrived at lab. Archie went to the computer room, Nick headed for the locker room and Greg and Mariah headed for the DNA lab. On their way there they bumped into Grissom.

"Mariah I have some news for you." said Grissom sadly.

"What is it?" asked Mariah in a worried tone which Greg noticed so he held onto her hand.

"Let's go to the break room and I'll explain."

The three headed for the break room and they sat down.

"Good news, we got you enrolled to a school." said Grissom.

"And the bad news?" asked Mariah who tightened her grip on Greg's hand.

She took a deep breath and then said "Go on."

"We found your parents, but unfortunately they have passed on." said Grissom.

Mariah froze, tears started welling up but she tried her best not to cry.

"Oh, Mariah." said Greg as he held her hand.

"Can you just hold me." said the crying girl.

Greg brought her to his chest. Her head was on Greg's shoulder, her eyes were closed but you could seen tears falling down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly sobbed.

"It's ok, Mariah, it's ok," said Greg.

"Remember the promise from last night? As long as we stick together, we won't be alone."

"Thanks, Greg," whispered Mariah. She cried some more and soon fell asleep on Greg's shoulder.

"What do we do Grissom?" asked Greg as he placed Mariah carefully on the sofa.

He took off his jacket and placed it on top of her.

"Well, we'll have to either take her to an orphanage or if you don't mind her staying with you," answered Grissom.

"Of course I don't mind. She needs someone to take care of her," said Greg as he held onto Mariah's hand.

"School starts in two days time for her," said Grissom.

"Already?"

"Yes." Grissom started to leave to give everyone else their jobs for the day but before he left the room he said "And Greg,"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her. I don't know why but ever since yesterday I really grew fond of this girl," and with that he left. Time passed and soon Greg also fell asleep still holding on to Mariah's hand.

* * *

Mariah's P.O.V.

I woke up and found myself inside the break room.

The last thing, I remembered was Greg holding me when I heard the bad news about my parents.

I looked around felt a soft material fall off me.

Greg's jacket.

I looked to the other side and saw Greg next to me asleep.

He was holding my hand tightly.

Soon I felt a burning sensation on my face, the same feeling I had when I had first met Greg.

What is this feeling? I felt as if there were butterflies in my stomach.

What can this feeling be? I feel so confused.

Suddenly I heard a voice which shocked me, "It's nice to see that you're awake."

* * *

Greg's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Mariah awake and then I said "It's nice to see that you're awake."

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

Mariah looked into Greg's eyes and she smiled at him.

"You've been with me the whole time haven't you?" said Mariah in her quiet voice.

"Of course, Mariah. I wouldn't just leave you like that." answered Greg.

"Thanks for lending me your jacket Greg." said Mariah as she neatly folded it and gave it to him.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Greg.

"Much, thanks to you," said Mariah.

"That's what friends are for." said Greg who hugged Mariah.

She was shocked at first but returned the hug.

"Do you promise?" said Mariah as the let go of each other, "That we'll always be friends?

It's just a promise between us though." she raised her pinkie finger.

Greg returned it and said "We'll always be friends Mariah." and maybe more she thought and smiled.

To change the subject Mariah asked "When does school start?"

"In two days."

"Already?" said Mariah and she pouted.

"Yup. Grissom told me." said Greg.

"Anyways don't you need to get back to work?"

"Already?" said Greg and he just pouted back at her.

She just laughed at him and mimicked his answer, "Yup."

The two then walked together to the DNA lab.

Once there they saw a dirty red haired woman.

Her hair was also very curly.

She looked really angry when she saw Greg coming in.

"Sanders! You got some explaining to do!" the woman shouted at him.

"Jacqui, hehe, thanks for covering up for me." said Greg with a scared Mariah behind him.

"Who's that behind you?" said Jacqui who looked at Mariah.

"My name's Mariah m'am," said Mariah in a scared voice.

She started biting her lip and trembled "I'm sorry that Greg wasn't there he was taking care of me."

"Oh, is that so." said Jacqui looking at Greg with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess your off the hook this time Sanders," whispered Jacqui so only Greg heard,

"Next time you make me work my ass off though, you are so going to pay." and with that she left.

Once Greg was sure she was gone he faced Mariah who was looking at the ground and still biting her lip.

"She didn't scare you did she Mariah?"

"Mr. Sanders, I'm sorry I made you late." said Mariah as tears started to form again.

"Mariah, I already told you. you don't need to call me that. Greg's just fine. We're friends remember?"

said Greg as he bent down and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Greg, should I leave?" said Mariah,

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm only living with you because Mr. Grissom said so."

"Mariah," said Greg and he wrapped his arms around her,

"You're not living with me just because Grissom said so, you're living with me because I want you there.

Don't ever think that you're not wanted."

"Do you mean that?"

"I really mean it Mariah."

"Thank you, Greg."

* * *

Alkira: Weeeeeee Mariah and Greg are getting close WOOT! Anyways I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I've been quite busy lately… I'll try to update asap! Please R&R so I can try and make this sorry how you want it to be like, like I said!

Sonoma out!


	6. Going ons and School

Chapter 6: Going Ons and School

Alkira: Yesh! Chapter 6 of People Change, Don't They? And to all my wittle EBIL readers I'm SO SORRY for not updating SOONER. GCSEs and stuff and you know the drill… I'm gonna try to update more now! So ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Soon weeks had passed on. Mariah and Greg grew closer. Mariah had started school and made new friends which made her very happy. Everyday she would walk to school because it was really close to where they lived. To Mariah her school was great. She loved all her lessons especially art and music. Mariah even made many friends. Greg would always wait for her at the lab because as we know Mariah was cluster phobic and Greg couldn't pick her up. She was also close to Archie. Some people would say that she and Archie were as close as her relationship with Greg.

Furthermore Mariah was friendly with Nick. Unfortunately it wasn't the same with all the CSI's; Sara had made it a fact that she didn't want to be friends with Mariah by putting her down whenever Mariah made up jokes which wasn't very often. She even locked Mariah up in the morgue once which made Greg really angry at her. (XD ooo Greg got angry!) Grissom and Dr. Robbins had always treated Mariah in a fatherly way. Catherine and Warrick just thought that Mariah was another friend.

Other than Sara everything else was the same as usual.

Today when she came back from school, she was happier than usual. Why? Because when she came out from the doors while talking to her friends Eunice, Brandon and Sachin, she saw in front of her was Greg! "Hey guys I'm sorry to cut this short but I got to go." said Mariah. "Is it because of that hot dude who's in front of us?" said Eunice in a teasing way. "Lol, yup! He's the guy I've been telling you about." "That Greg dude?" said Sachin with 'the look' on his face. "Yup. I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?" "Ok, bye Mariah" said Eunice, Brandon and Sachin simultaneously. Mariah then ran to Greg. They watched as Mariah talked to Greg. "Hey is it just me or does Mariah have the hots for this guy?" asked Eunice as she snickered maniacally. But all she got as a reply was this, "No, duh!" said Brandon with an obvious sign of sarcasm. "Let's go guys we'll talk to her tomorrow or go visit her later," said Sachin as he watched Mariah talking to Greg. The threesome then left.

When Mariah was at Greg's side she asked "So what have I done to deserve this special surprise?" asked Mariah to Greg. "For one I got the day off and two I wanted to see my favourite person." "So now I'm your favourite person?" Mariah laughed and Greg just smiled. It always made him happy to see Mariah smile. "You want to walk home?" asked Greg. "Yup!" answered Mariah. As they walked Greg asked "How was school?" "Better than usual." "Why's that?" "Cause my favourite person came to pick me up!" "So I'm also your favourite person?" "Who else can be my favourite person, silly" Greg smiled at her.

Ever since that day, when Mariah found out about her parents Mariah's been opening up more to him. Greg had to admit that he did have some feelings for Mariah. "Hey, Greggo you there?" said Mariah as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Oh, sorry about that I kinda zoned out, so who were those people you were talking to?" "Just my friends." "They treat you nicely?" "Yup, they gave me this today." said Mariah as she pulled out a necklace which had a silver plate connected to it. On it was engraved 'Mariah'. "They told me that if I ever found someone I truly loved, I would engrave the other persons name on the other side, see," and she flipped it over on the other side was nothing. "You have anyone in mind?" "Of course I do." "Who?" Greg asked in curiosity. "You'll see." "Aw, come on you can tell me." "You'll see Greg, the only time I'm gonna engrave the other side is when that person tells me that he loves me too!" said Mariah and she skipped to the front door; it seemed that they already reached home. "Who could it be?" thought Greg as he walked in. "Greg, what do you want to do today?" asked Mariah. "Do you want to go out Mariah?" "What like a date?" said Mariah who leaned her head to one side in a really cute way. "No, just as friends!" said Greg quickly, even though I wish it was more than that… he thought.

* * *

Greg's P.O.V.

GAH stop thinking that. I like Sara… I can't like Mariah. I mean, I'm twenty five years old… and she's just seventeen! And look at the age difference… eight years apart… How can she like a person like me. She's just shy, funny, cute… adorable and cute and...adorable… GAH! NO NO NO I love Sara… or do I?

I lost concentration when Mariah exclaimed "Sure!"

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Sure!" said Mariah as she rushed to her room, "I'm just going to go to change." "Alright, and we can go shopping while we're at it!" shouted Greg for they still hadn't bought any other clothes for Mariah and he thought that it would be good to go buy her some things that might entertain her. After a minute or two Mariah came out dressed in her usually; black hoodie, black baggy pants, sneakers and her eye patch. Unfortunately her eye had not fully healed yet.

"Bike? Or by foot?" asked Mariah. "By foot," said Greg not wanting to go on Mariah's bike. They both then walked out of the house and headed for a diner which was by the corner. They took their seats and waited for a waiter to come. "So how's the school?" asked Greg just to start up a conversation. "It's been good, I made a lot of new friends and they're really nice," answered Mariah in her ever so gentle voice and asked in return, "How's work?" "Ah, same as usual," replied Greg. A waitress then came and gave the two menus and said in a peppy voice, "Hi and welcome, I will be your waitress for the meal so what would you like to order?" After a minute or two Mariah asked, "What do you want Greg?" "Fish 'n' Chips?" "Alright, I'll have that too" said Mariah as she closed the menu. "OK! Your order will be with you in around 10 minutes!" said the waitress as she began to leave, "Hey are you two together? You two look like a uberly cute couple!"

Greg and Mariah started to blush and Mariah stuttered and called behind her,

"N…n….o…o No! We're just friends!" But the waitress just sniggered and continued to the kitchen to get their food. As they waited they talked more about Mariah's school and they got up to a subject which made Greg's heart sink a little. "I made so many friends Greg! Eunice, Brandon,... and then there's Sachin!" said Mariah with enthusiasm. "Sachin?" said Greg. "Mmhmm he's my best friend at school, he's really funny and cute," said Mariah and she giggled.

* * *

Greg's P.O.V.

Cute AND funny? But I'm the one who's supposed to be cute and funny! I guess this might be the person Mariah loves…. NO, NO, NO! Greg snap out of it be happy for Mariah... anyways I love Sara… (ooo Greg's getting jealous! muhahahaha)

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Greg?" said Mariah, "Helloooo anyone home?" she said again this time waving her hand in front of his face. He still didn't answer and stared into space. As a third attempt Mariah snapped her fingers and Greg looked at her. "Hey, you alright?" asked Mariah with concern written all over her face, "When the food came you didn't answer just like spaced out." "Yeah I'm fine," said Greg with distaste. Mariah backed away slightly from her seat. "What just happened? Greg's never spoken to me with such coldness. Did I do something wrong?" thought Mariah. Greg and Mariah then started eating silently. Half-way through the meal Mariah stopped eating and just fidgeted in her seat. Greg looked up from eating and looked at her. He placed his elbows on the table and had his hands joined, he placed his chin on top of his hand and just looked at her but Mariah just looked at the ground instead. Greg let out a long sigh and asked quietly "Hey you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine I'm just full," said Mariah. "Well I'm done too, so I'll just pay the bill," said Greg.

When Greg paid the bill, the two of them started walking back home. The journey back was a quite one, none of them said anything. When they reached the front door, Greg gave out a heavy sigh and looked at Mariah. "Mariah I'm sorry about just now, it's just I'm really stressed lately at the lab, and I'm sorry again for acting so…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence for Mariah suddenly hugged him. "If you're stressed just tell me. I'll understand Greg," was all she said. Greg didn't know what to say so all he did was hug her back.

* * *

Alkira: Well, that's Chpater 6 for yah people!

And people in my school started voting again to right now here are the votes! If you guys want to vote the please do!

1: Greg/ Archie --- OMG THEY'RE TIED

2: Nick

SONOMA OUT!


End file.
